


Strip club

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lex non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare Kent a fare lo spogliarellista.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt:Lex ormai lavora così tanto che sono più le volte in cui si addormenta in ufficio che quelle in cui torna a casa. Una sera decide di fare una pazzia, di lasciarsi andare e provare qualcosa di nuovo in barba alla fusione che avrebbero avuto fra due giorni. Andrà in uno strip club misto e, per curiosità si farà fare un ballo privato da un ragazzo, ma non sapeva che quel ragazzo sarebbe stato Clark Kent. Dio, i suoi sarebbero morti se lo avessero visto con quei calzoncini aderenti.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bUxHwi6mVU; Nightcore - Move Your Body (Male Version).
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Remedy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046196
Kudos: 2





	Strip club

Strip club

Lex mugolò, sbadigliando e rialzò la testa. Le pratiche sulla scrivania gli avevano lasciato dei segni rossi sulla faccia.

“Mi sono di nuovo addormentato qui” biascicò, guardando l’orologio. Chiuse gli occhi e si passò indice e medio sul volto, massaggiandolo, ingoiando un altro sbadiglio.

< Sono più le volte che mi addormento in ufficio che quelle in cui torno a casa a dormire > pensò. Accese la luce della lampada e si alzò in piedi, rifacendosi il nodo alla cravatta.

Si guardò allo specchio, osservando il suo accenno di barba e si leccò le labbra.

< Sono mesi che lavoro per questa ‘fusione’. Da quando mio padre non c’è più, tutto il peso mi ricade sulle spalle.

Ricordo quando ero solo un ragazzino scapestrato, prima di Smallville. Passavo la notte a rilassarmi nei miei ‘club’.

Chissà come se la passa quello che andava meglio. Ho sentito che la nuova gestione permette di svagarsi un po’ di più rispetto a quando controllavo io >.

“Al diavolo la fusione tra due giorni. Questa notte ho tutta l’intenzione di rilassarmi” disse. S’infilò un rotolo di soldi in tasca, indossò la giacca e uscì, giocherellando con le chiavi della macchina.

***

Lex si abbandonò a gambe larghe su un divanetto rosso e si passò la mano sul capo rasato. Socchiuse le sue labbra pallidissime, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi.

Le luci cambiavano colore e puntavano tutte sul palco al centro della sala, lasciando in penombra i diversi clienti.

Lex era nella seconda fila, abbastanza lontano da vedere tutto e non solo all’altezza dei piedi, ma abbastanza vicino da vedere ogni più piccolo dettaglio.

Diverse ragazze e ragazzi ballavano, spogliandosi.

< L’idea degli strip club misti è stata ottima. Non penso che passeranno mai di moda. Peccato che possederne uno non giovi agli affari classici dei Luthor > rifletté.

Una ragazza si sporse e gli porse un menù.

“Fate anche da locale?” domandò.

La giovane ridacchiò, negando col capo.

“No, questa è la lista dei nostri ragazzi. Si può chiedere un ballo privato da chiunque di loro” spiegò.

Lex le disse: “Sono curioso, ma qui vedo solo descrizioni. Nessuna foto”.

“Preferiamo chiamarli come numeri per non danneggiare la privacy. Inoltre le descrizioni sono fedeli, ma mantengono il mistero” rispose la cameriera.

Lex lesse utilizzando la torcia del cellulare, che gli rischiarava il viso. Si voltò verso di lei e le ammiccò.

“Sono curioso. Lei quale mi consiglia?” sussurrò.

La ragazza arrossì, guardandosi intorno.

“Il numero 2” gli rispose in un sorriso.

***

Luthor osservò la tendina rossa aprirsi, mostrando uno specchio sottile che lo separava da un tubo di metallo.

Un giovane entrò, dandogli la schiena. Indossava una divisa da poliziotta aderente.

Si sfilò il cappello, lasciando liberi dei morbidi capelli mori ed iniziò a spogliarsi. Il suo corpo era statuario, i suoi muscoli prorompenti.

Luthor assottigliò gli occhi.

< Lo conosco… > pensò. La melodia era più soft, incalzante. L’ambiente era riscaldato e Lex avvertì delle vampate di colore.

Lo spogliarellista rimase semplicemente in boxer, continuando a ballare. Dimenava i glutei sodi, contraendoli.

“Kent” bisbigliò Luthor.

< Dio, se suo padre non fosse già morto, morirebbe adesso a vederlo in una situazione così! Sua madre avrebbe un infanto a vederlo con quei calzoni aderenti > pensò. Si nascose la bocca con la mano, contraffacendo la voce.

“Non voltarti” tuonò, coprendo la voce.

“Non si preoccupi. Il cliente è tutelato. Per me il vetro è completamente nero” lo rassicurò Clark. Si voltò ed iniziò a ballare, dimenando il bacino in avanti, lasciando intravedere la sua intimità.

< Un tempo un vetro così ci separò. Solo che tu eri fuori ed io in una prigione di vetro al manicomio.

La vita ci deride sempre parecchio > pensò.

< Potrei vedere attraverso il vetro, ma questo lavoro mi serve e non voglio sapere niente dei clienti > pensò Clark.


End file.
